


Too Far

by agentxofxaesthetic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bruises, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Jughead Jones, Insecurity, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Veronica Lodge, Sweet Pea tries, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentxofxaesthetic/pseuds/agentxofxaesthetic
Summary: Jughead understands it's hard to control your strenght sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwubaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/gifts).



> OKAY I K N O W Sweet Pea is the sweetest guy ever but he's also fucking strong and you can't always control your strenght right?  
> Anyways this is my lame excuse for delivering super angsty angst.  
> Tagging physical abuse just in case.

Despite a popular belief, Jughead understands a lot of things. He understands why his dad usually gets mad at him and why some people absolutely hate his guts (mostly because he hates them too, but whatever).

He also understands that his boyfriend is strong. Really strong. And that sometimes it's hard to control your strenght, just as he can't control sticking his nose up other people's business, which usually gets him in trouble? But would Sweet Pea break up with him for that? Of course not. So why should he break up with Sweet Pea for holding his arm a little too hard than he'd like to? It's not like he does it on purpose. Sweet Pea would never intentionally hurt him and he knows that. So he leaves it. It's not a big deal and he's gotten worse anyway. It's nothing.

Until it isn't.

* * *

Jughead never expected it to happen in that particular situation, but there he is, kneeling over his boyfriend's body, moaning as Sweet Pea pushes a third finger into him. FP is out for the night and they're taking full andvantage of that, inside Jug's trailer. Sweet Pea pulls his fingers out of said boy, reaching for a condom. He pulls it on as Jughead positions himself, resting his hands on the other boy's shoulders for balance. Sinking down on SP's cock gets a grunt out of both of them and the taller Serpent's hands reach up and land on Jug's waist. It's a gentle hold at first and he doesn't really pay attention to it as he starts moving slowly.

He eventually speeds up and it feels amazing as always, but Sweet Pea's grip is tightening with every second, and soon Jughead is gasping for air. Sweet Pea must either not notice at all or not notice that he's doing it in pain, because he doesn't loosen his hold a single bit. His large hands are digging into Jughead's skin, squeezing the air out of his lungs, and it's as painful as the brass knuckles punch he received during his initation. His last functioning at the moment part of common sense is  _screaming_ at him to tell Sweet Pea to  _stop_ , but he can't bring himself to do so, mostly because his dick feels so good inside Jughead and he doesn't want _that_ to stop, and he knows it would if he said something. But it's also because he can picture the look on Sweet Pea's face if he told him that he hurt Jughead. Sweet Pea would hate himself for not being able to control his strenght, and Jughead can't let that happen.

So he grits his teeth and doesn't say a word. He keeps bouncing up and down, even if he can't breathe, Sweet Pea's words of praise falling on deaf ears. He sinks down the last time before they both come with loud cries and then Sweet Pea lets go. Jughead breathes in deeply, relieved. He lifts himself up and collapses next to his boyfriend, who smiles softly at him, pushing the strand of his hair off his sweaty forehead. Jughead smiles back and snuggles into his chest. His exhausted, but happy. Even if his sides are burning.

* * *

Jughead actually wakes up first, which is a new thing, but he decides to make a use of that and heads to the bathroom. He checks the time on his way. It's early, which means they have about an hour to get ready for school and the same amount of time for FP to get home. He closes the bathroom door behind himself and opens his mouth in horror.

Each side of his waist is decorated by a big hand-shaped bruise. They're bright red, already slowly starting to turn purple. He touches them and winces in pain. He hasn't realized Sweet Pea held him _that_ hard. If anyone saw that, they'd think he's abusing Jughead.

Fuck.

If _Sweet Pea_ saw that, he'd probably think that too.

Jughead pursues his lips, before slipping out and peeking into the bedroom. Sweet Pea is still very much asleep, which Jughead is thankful for. He tiptoes inside to pull some clothes out of the drawer and disappears back into the bathroom. Usually he'd walk out of shower with nothing but a towel around his waist and then change in front of SP, but this time he can't for obvious reasons.

He's in the middle of the shower when he hears some shuffling before there's a knock on the door. He freezes, water falling down his back and heart pounding.

"Up before me?" Sweet Pea asks, a teasing glint in his voice. Jughead swallows and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can start, Sweet Pea speaks again:

"Can I come in?"

Jughead freezes again, partially glad that Sweet Pea is enough of a gentleman to ask instead of just barging in and partially scared shitless.

"And have dad rip our heads off for using all of the hot water again? No, thank you," he shouts, keeping a sarcastic but playful tone. It's a good excuse, mostly because it's true. FP absolutely hates them taking showers together for that reason. He hears a huff followed by a short laugh and then Sweet Pea responds:

"Whatever you say. I'll make something to eat."

Jughead leans back onto the wall, his pulse slowing down. It's okay. Now he just needs to find some excuses to don't get naked in front of Sweet Pea for the next... two weeks. Awesome.

After a few minutes he's out of the bathroom, just in time to see Sweet Pea put toasts on two plates.

"Took you longer than usually," he comments and turns around. He's not wearing a shirt and Jughead rolls his eyes at that because what else should he expect?

"Put something on," he points a finger at him, choosing to ignore what Sweet Pea had said, his other hand already pushing the toast into his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouthful," the taller boy shoots back, mocking his scolding tone. Jughead swallows the piece of toast and sticks his tongue out, which only makes SP laugh. God, they're like a mix of old married couple and a pair of six year olds.

Sweet Pea stops laughing and stares at him for a while, and Jug is just about to comment on that, when the other boy leans across the table to press a quick kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I love you," he says, grinning widely.

"I love you too," Jughead responds with, yes, you guessed, a mouthful of toast. They start to laugh again.

Sweet Pea loves him. And he loves Sweet Pea.

Sweet Pea would never hurt him.

He gently touches the spot where his bruise is.

Would he?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Jughead should have known better than to agree to bathroom make-out sessions at school, but it's Sweet Pea we're talking about, and that boy is hard to resist. He striding through the hallway, towards the boys' bathroom. It's the middle of the class and it's honestly a miracle that this asshole teacher had agreed to let him go to the bathroom.

It's three days after _the incident,_  his bruises are purple and blue and he's praying that Sweet Pea won't get any wild ideas once they're locked inside the bathroom stall.

When he pushes the door open, Sweet Pea is already there, leaning against a bathroom stall, looking hotter than he has any right to. He smiles at Jughead as soon as he sees him, but there's an angry glint in his eyes. Jughead frowns.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asks, walking up to him. Sweet Pea opens the door and gestures for him to step in. When they're already locked inside, he speaks up:

"I hate Mantle!" he whisper-yells, and okay, he  _is_ angry, but it's not directed at Jughead, so it's okay.

_"And even if he was angry at me, it would be okay too, because couples fight, it's completely normal and Sweet Pea would never hurt me," the boy reminds himself._

"I thought we were over that," he snorts, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, he isn't over being an annoying dick," Sweet Pea sneers. He sighs and his features soften. "But that's not why were here, is it?"

Jughead smirks, rising up on his tiptoes. Their lips connect, making the shorter boy forget about the whole world. His hands rise, landing on SP's shoulders and then moving to wrap around his neck. The taller Serpents slides his tongue across Jug's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth.

Jughead lets out a quiet sound of approval. Damn, he'll never get tired of kissing Sweet Pea.

But Sweet Pea doesn't like standing still. His hands, which only two seconds ago were situated on Jug's hips, are now dropping down to the back of his thighs. He has to bend down to reach there, and Jughead doesn't even get the chance to duck his head before he's being lifted up and slammed against the wall.

The movement was sharp and full of force, the whole bathroom stall shook and if anyone was standing outside of it, they'd probably think someone's having a fight here. That assumption wouldn't exactly be a lie, because Jughead _is_ having a fight now. With himself.

His head hurts like hell, same for his thighs which are being held in Sweet Pea's iron grip. The world sways a little around him and he shakily lifts his legs up to wrap them around his boyfriend's waist in order to keep himself from falling. The same part of common sense from three days that's having a work shift now is again screaming at him to tell Sweet Pea to _stop_ , to put him down, which mixed with the feeling of his head colliding with a wall a minute ago makes him scream internally.

He keeps kissing back unconsciously and when he thinks it can't get worse anymore, Sweet Pea grips his thighs even harder, as hard as his waist that Sunday. It hurts, his legs hurt, his head hurts and the bruises on his sides still hurt, even more now that his back has also hit the wall with an impossible force. He wants to cry and scream but he _can't_.

He can't because Sweet Pea is not doing it on purpose. He's mad at Reggie now, for whatever stupid shit he's done again. He needs to take his stress out and the last thing that would be good for him is Jughead stressing him even more by telling him that he hurt him.

They break away, which normally would be something awful but now is a relief. Sweet Pea puts him down and Jughead finds it hard to even stand, but he swallows that down. He somehow stands straight on his jelly legs and smiles up at his boyfriend, shoving the pain away.

When they make their way back to classes, Jughead secretly checks if his head isn't bleeding. It isn't, which is honestly a miracle. Walking turns out to be way harder than he expected. The back of his thighs burn and he can already feel new bruises forming. Damn it.

They get to Jughead's classroom first, and after a quick kiss goodbye he walks inside. He takes his seat at the back of the row, his legs shaking a little as he strides towards it.

"You okay Jones? You look like you just saw a ghost," Toni asks as soon as he falls onto the chair behind her. She sounds concerned and normally he would swoon internally over the fact that some people care about him, but not today.

"I'm fine, just a little headache," he waves her off. She doesn't seem to buy it at all but turns away anyways, which he's thankful for.

Now he just has to survive the day without passing out or throwing up in front of other people. Shit, maybe he should tell someone? Someone who cares about him enough to give him advice and not enough to tell anyone, especially not Sweet Pea.

Because Sweet Pea isn't doing it on purpose. He loves Jughead.

So it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT:  
> I had the wildest and honestly the best idea for the plot twist that would happen eventually, but it would involve making Sweets a psycho, so, would y'all kill me for that, or can I go for it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ TO THE END AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T KILL ME

* * *

"Jug, you  _have_ to tell him," Veronica's voice holds the seriousness he's never heard from her before. He already regrets telling her, but he figured he had to tell someone, and since FP, Betty and Archie are out of question (because they would rip Sweet Pea to shreds before he could even explain), as well as Toni and Fangs (because they would be likely to tell Sweet Pea and that would be tha last thing he'd wanted), the raven haired girl seemed to be the only option.

"I can't!" Jughead brings one hand to the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply, "He's going to hate himself."

Veronica frowns, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you sure that's the real reason you don't wanna tell him?" she asks, making Jughead groan. Of course.

"Yes, it is. He's not doing it on purpose and that's why I'm not going to tell him. He'd feel guilty and like a monster, which he isn't."

"Damn, I'd feel like a monster too if I hurt my own boyfriend, even if I didn't mean to!" Veronica gesticulates vividly as she speaks. She takes a deep breath, before continuing, voice calmer, "Okay, then what are you going to do? Wait until your dad sees the bruises and beats the shit out of Sweet Pea? I know he's not doing it on purpose, but FP wouldn't take any of that," she says and Jughead hates that she's right. FP may not be the dad of the year, but he certainly cares about his son and is very protective of him. He wasn't really warmed to the idea of Jug dating SP. They fought about it, because FP claimed that Sweet Pea was too dangerous and aggressive for Jughead, so if he found what was happening, he'd take it as a confirmation of his suspitions, which would probably end with Sweet Pea getting murdered.

And that's something Jughead definitely wants to avoid. So yeah, he's in deep shit.

"I have no idea. I mean... it's not like I didn't have worse. I'll find a way to cover the bruises up and it'll be okay," he shrugs, but when he looks over at his friend, there's a stern look on her face.

" _No_ , this is _not_ okay on so many levels. You're getting hurt by your own boyfriend, doesn't matter he doesn't mean it. What if one day he gets so carried away that it won't end with just a few bruises?"

"What? No! I mean, yeah, Sweet Pea sometimes can't control his strenght but I think he would realise if he _really_ went too far," Jughead nods to himself. Sweet Pea can be freakishly strong, but he's human. He'd feel if he was close to breaking Jug's bones, right?

Veronica pursues her lips. "Well... Okay, don't hate me now, but just because he would realise it, doesn't mean he would stop," she explains carefully. Jughead gives her a blank stare.

"What the hell are you implying?" his voice is flat, hiding the fact that Ronnie's words may or may not have scared him a little. He shakes the felling off though, as soon as it appears. There's no way Sweet Pea would hurt Jughead on purpose. He loves him.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful."

"Whatever," he sighs, "just don't tell anyone."

"I won't," she says firmly, "unless he actually goes too far. Then I'll have to, for the sake of your safety. Otherwise I'll keep quiet."

Jughead nods, calm. There's no need to worry, because Sweet Pea won't go too far. He's not abusive and he would never hurt Jughead.

_"Well, not on purpose," the boy thinks, glad that he didn't say it out loud._

* * *

The trailer door slams shut, making the beanie-wearing teen flinch. He sets his laptop down, peeking curiously over his shoulder. Damn, his dad had to have a really bad day.

Except that it's not his dad's hand that grabs his arm and yanks him off the couch sharply, making him collide with a chest that doesn't belong to FP either. The boy looks up to see Sweet Pea staring at him with absolute fury and his heart starts pounding almost immediately. What has he done?

"Um... hey, are you okay?" he says hesistantly. The tall Serpent crosses his arms over his chest, looming over him and suddently he's reminded how much bigger his boyfriend is than Jughead himself, how much broader his shoulders are compared to Jug's smaller frame and how easy would it be for Sweet Pea to beat his ass to death.

Which he wouldn't do.

Because he loves Jughead, right?

"You don't trust me?" SP says, his voice cold and demanding. The sentence is half a question and half a statement and Jughead has no idea how to reply.

"Of course I trust you," he tries to sound confident about his words, but his tone comes off a little shaky. He bites his lip, which is trembling terribly even though it _shouldn't._

_"Calm the fuck down. Sweet Pea is not going to hurt you," he tries to reassure himself, but even in his mind his voice sounds nervous._

"Then why are you bringing Veronica into  _our_  relationship and letting her bullshit inside your head?" Sweet Pea spits out, leaning in and making Jughead take a step back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he knows, he heard them or maybe someone told him and now he thinks Jughead doesn't trust him. Is he hurt? He's definetely hurt, everyone would be hurt over their partner not trusting them, but more importantly, he's angry. God, he's so angry.

"H-how do you know?" Jughead hates the way his voice shakes and how his instinct tells him to run and pray that the taller boy won't catch him. He fights it off and stands still, laces his hands behid his back to hide that they're trembling.

"I'm asking questions here!" Sweet Pea growls and Jughead nods like a scared child. He wants to punch himself because he has stood up to so many people, faced killers and gangs, even is in one himself, but now his lip is wobbling because his boyfriend raised voice at him. Pathetic.

"Do you believe what she said? That I might be abusive?"

"No, no!" Jughead responds almost too quickly. Sweet Pea stares at him, and to the other boy's relief, his face is softening.

"You know I would stop if you told me," he steps closer.

"I know. I'm sorry," the shorter boy responds genuinely.

"I hope Veronica won't tell anyone. I don't want people to get the wrong impression," Sweet Pea gestures with one hand as he speaks, and Jughead is quick to shake his head:

"She said she won't if you don't-" he bites his tongue, but it's too late.

"If I don't do what?" SP cocks an eyebrow at him.

"If you don't go too far," Jughead drops his gaze, fiddling with his hands nervously. They're starting to shake again.

"Well, what does she consider too far?"

"I don't know," Jug lies. He knows. 'Too far' would be something that threatened his life or health, something that would hurt ten times more that a bruise.

"Okay, what do _you_ consider too far?" Sweet Pea's voice sounds genuinely curious, but it also carries a challenging bit. That's not a good sign.

"I-I don't know."

"Because I don't think there's something like 'too far' for you", his boyfriend's statement surprises him and he looks up with a confused face, but just as he opens his mouth to speak, the other boy reaches down to pull his shirt up, revealing purple bruises. "I mean, if you were able to handle _this_ ," he releases the fabric and looks Jughead straight in the eye, "I'm sure you'd be able to handle _this_."

The boy doesn't even see Sweet Pea's hand coming before he's on his knees on the tatty floor, clutching his burning cheek. It's not-, no, it can't be true. Sweet Pea loves him, he would never do that. He would never slap Jughead.

Not even four seconds pass and the smaller brunet is grabbed by the collar and shoved roughly against the wall. His feet are dangling over the floor and his eyes are filling with hot tears he can't stop.

"Why did you do that? What did I do?" he whimpers which makes him want to cry even harder. He's basically an adult and he has to handle it like one, but he can't help the fact that he's terrified.

He's terrified of Sweet Pea.

"What did I say about asking questions?!" said boy yells and presses his shoulders even harder.

"I'm sorry," Jughead sobs and suddently he's dropped and pushed onto the floor.

"You really though I would forgive you so easily?"

A kick to his ribs makes him cry out in pain. No, no, no, this is not Sweet Pea, he must be on drugs or something. And even if he's not, can you really blame him? Anyone would lose their shit eventually while having to deal with someone like Jughead.

"Is this too far?" the boy roars and kicks the shorter one again.

"N-no," Jughead trembles, trying to stand up.

"Of course it's not. You'd let me break every bone in your body even if I only did it to amuse myself," Sweet Pea hits him again and again, with his fists and feet and every strike punches the air out of Jug's lungs. "Am I right?" SP he demands.

"Yes," Jughead chokes out, spitting blood on the floor, hoping the answer would make Sweet Pea happy, that he would stop hitting him, but he doesn't. If anything, he hits harder, probably to prove the statement.

"Jug, wake up!" he hears a muffled voice that sounds like his dad. Is he in hospital? Fuck, did someone barge in before or after Sweet Pea left? Will they put Sweet Pea in jail? No, they can't, it's Jughead's fault. He provoked him, he told Veronica what he shouldn't, he acted like a terrible boyfriend.

"Jug, it's only a dream, wake up!"

Jughead sits up so quickly and sharply that he nearly knocks his dad off the couch. His whole body is shaking and tears are falling down his cheeks.

It was a dream, thank God it was only a dream. Why did he have a dream like that? It must be because of what Veronica said. Sweet Pea in the dream was right, it was bullshit. How didn't he realise he was in a dream? How could he think it was true? How could he think Sweet Pea would beat him up?!

_He wouldn't without a reason._

The thought crosses his mind before it's too late and this is too much. He pushes past concerned FP and runs straight to the bathroom, burts in and falls to his knees in front of the toilet before throwing up his whole dinner he had with Veronica.

Veronica, who told him Sweet Pea could go too far and he really thought it was true in that hellish nightmare. No, Sweet Pea wouldn't do that. Sweet Pea is fun and loving and way too strong but he would never lay a hand on Jughead, would never hurt him on purpose and that dream has no base in reality. It's just his mind showing that it hates him and nothing else.

When he finally manages to stand up, FP is standing in the doorway, looking more worried than ever.

"What was the dream about?" he asks.

"Penny," Jughead lies and washes his mouth. He had more nightmares about this woman than he can count, so it should be believeable.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" his dad offers unsurely and Jughead knows he's trash at comforting people but the fact he still tries makes his heart flutter.

"No, I'm good." He's not, he's so not-good and the fact that he just threw up should be enough of a proof for that, but FP nods anyways, even if it's hesistant. The boy walks back to the couch and throws himself on it, then winces because of his damn bruises.

He knows he won't be falling asleep for the rest of the night, so he tries to focus his mind on something unrelated to this mess, but he can't stop thinking about what dream Sweet Pea has said. That Jughead would let him do whatever he'd want to himself if that would make him happy. Dream Jughead said it's true.

And it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that dream Sweet Pea is OOC but that was pretty much the plan. And, yes, I'm turning Juggie into a crybaby. Sorry


End file.
